


Заложник

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: АУ в каноне – Лио не оставил Гало в пещере, а увез с собой и своими людьми.немного мата. очень много сэкшуал тэншон))





	Заложник

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстрация от Dejavidetc https://twitter.com/dejavidetc/status/1197587359971323905

\- Мой байк! Ах ты ж, блядь, мой байк!  
\- Это единственное, что тебя сейчас волнует? – цедит белобрысый урод, и Гало скалит зубы, пытаясь вырваться из цепких рук, которые тащат его из пещеры к одному из грузовиков.  
Урод, который еще каких-то пять минут назад казался адекватным – и, в общем-то, вовсе не уродливым – качает головой:  
\- Хотя я ничуть не удивлен. Ребята, заткните ему рот, от него слишком много шума. Или просто вырубите. У нас мало времени. Места в машинах всем хватило?  
\- Да что б ты понимал, дурак! А я еще помочь вам хотел, притащить аптечку для раненых рвался! – орет Гало, понимая какой-то крохотной частью и без того небольшого ума, что лучше бы сейчас, в окружении десятков врагов, заткнуться. Но его, как и всегда, неудержимо несет: - Я сам, сам его собирал! До последнего винтика! И должен бросить из-за тебя?!  
Тот молча пожимает плечами. Он выглядит устало, под глазами залегли круги, и, глядя на него, Гало как-то сам собой неожиданно сникает.  
Из огня – в пепел. Из пепла – в прах.  
Гало сглатывает горькую слюну и смотрит на плотно сжатые губы, которые совсем недавно так отчаянно хотели вдохнуть жизнь в другие.  
Ему слишком хорошо знакомо это отчаяние.  
\- Еще минуту, босс! – доносится откуда-то сбоку. – Догрузим раненых!  
\- А я думал, мотоцикл тебе подарил твой хороший друг Крэй Форсайт. Как и медаль. Как и место в пожарной бригаде, - слышит Гало. Чужой голос сочится едким, до чертиков обидным презрением. – И если кто здесь урод и дурак, так это ты, раз все еще считаешь Крэя спасителем. Он убийца и негодяй. А я – Лио Фотиа. Сколько можно тебе повторять? Запомни и будь добр обращаться ко мне по имени. Или лучше вообще не разговаривай. Если, конечно, сможешь.  
Лио устало трет переносицу, все еще не удосужив его взглядом, и Гало не выдерживает – делает последний отчаянный рывок, потому что такой наглости он уже никак не может спустить с рук:  
\- Возьми свои слова обратно! Возьми, я сказал! И про медаль, и про Крэя! Он герой, он жизнь мне спас! Он мне как брат, он мне дороже всех!  
Лио морщится, словно от Гало несет.  
\- Очень надеюсь, что это хоть на сотую долю взаимно. Я было думал бросить тебя в пещере, но, может, ты на что-то сгодишься. Может, - тянет он с издевкой, - твой горячо любимый Крэй Форсайт согласится обменять тебя на нескольких заключенных.  
\- Вы ж всех уже вывезли!  
\- Дурак, - повторяет Лио устало и равнодушно. – Я ведь говорил: у него в лабораториях сотни наших людей. Он ставит над ними опыты. Над нами, - говорит он с нажимом. - Ты сам видел. Впрочем, зачем я трачу на тебя время… Парни?  
\- Идите нахрен!  
Последнее, что он видит перед тем, как провалиться в черноту – усеянное звездами небо высоко над головой. Они сияют ярко, но огонь Опаленных горит ярче.  
Ничего. Он потушит его. Потушит весь.

***  
\- Проснулась, спящая красавица?  
Гало мотает гудящей головой под гнусный хохот сразу нескольких глоток. Спина совсем задеревенела, но он вскидывается, чтобы дать обидчикам отпор, неловко вскакивает на ноги – и тут же падает обратно на пол грузовика под ставший оглушительным смех.  
\- Да вы!.. – задыхается он, кое-как натягивая на бедра кусок видавшей виды тряпки. Связанные впереди руки слушаются плохо – отлежал за ночь. – Это что еще за херня?  
\- Не такая уж и херня. Ну, по сравнения с твоей, - ухмыляется патлатый.  
Как там? Майс? Мейс? Лио звал его по имени, когда они…  
\- Где Лио? – рявкает Гало, и Мейс усмехается еще шире и гаже.  
\- Что, и ему хочешь продемонстрировать? А чего, он оценит! Да, Гуэйра?  
\- Босс-то? А то!  
\- Помолчите, пожалуйста, - раздается откуда-то из-за спины, и Гало инстинктивно тянет тряпку выше, оборачиваясь.  
Хохот резко стихает. Лио стоит позади, меж распахнутых дверей кузова, скрестив руки на груди. Выражения его лица Гало не может рассмотреть.  
\- На тебе могли быть «жучки». У нас не было при себе оборудования, чтобы проверить. Пришлось просто все снять и сжечь. Мейс, найди ему что-нибудь накинуть.  
\- Не нужны мне твои шмотки! – взвивается Гало. – Это была форма пожарных, я ее заслужил! А медаль?! – ахает он, только сейчас осознав неизбежное.  
Он наконец соображает оглядеться: снаружи занимается тусклый рассвет, значит, они ехали куда-то всю ночь, пока он был в отключке. Куда? Черт их знает, террористов поганых.  
\- Мои на тебя не налезут, - отвечает Лио медленно, как имбецилу, и Гало чувствует, как в груди нарастает ярость. – Мейс?  
\- Сейчас, босс.  
Утренний воздух слишком свеж, а сидеть посреди толпы врагов без трусов – сомнительное удовольствие, поэтому Гало приходится стиснуть зубы и засунуть свою гордость куда подальше, прямо в голую задницу. Ему показалось, или Лио на нее пялился, пока он натягивал чьи-то штаны? В полумраке кузова хрен разглядишь. Гало снова встает на ноги, потягивается и зевает. Ботинок ему не досталось – ну и черт с ним.  
\- Отойти отлить хоть можно? Или прямо тут?  
\- Отведите его.  
\- Что, боишься сам меня конвоировать? – скалится Гало, проходя мимо Лио.  
Его грубо подталкивают кулаком в спину, и он раздраженно отмахивается, силясь заглянуть в бледное лицо.  
\- А, конвоир?  
Обожженное плечо, с которого эти сволочи стащили защитный рукав, ноет. Лио косится на него и сжимает губы в тонкую линию.  
\- Я не конвоир. И не тюремщик. А ты не заключенный. Просто разменная монета в войне. Идем.  
Гало спрыгивает из кузова на землю, приседает пару раз, с удовольствием разминая затекшие ноги, и бредет вперед, в чахлый лесок, не оборачиваясь, чтобы проверить, кто именно за ним тащится. Какая, в конце концов, разница, все они одинаковые придурки.  
С каждым новым шагом он замедляется, пока не останавливается как вкопанный. В холодном воздухе пахнет хвоей. И дымом. Опаленные не жгут дров, их костры – из собственного пламени.  
\- Еще двое умерли на рассвете. Идем, - повторяет Лио. - Мы скоро выдвигаемся дальше, времени нет.  
Гало кусает губы, не зная, стоит ли оборачиваться. Смотреть в глаза Лио ему не хочется.  
Или хочется?  
\- Мне жаль, - тихо говорит он. – Я… я знаю, как это – терять близких.  
\- Я тоже, - бесцветно звучит за спиной.  
\- Моя семья погибла при пожаре. А твои родные?  
\- Шевелись. Время дорого.  
Гало бредет вперед, пошатываясь и все еще зевая спросонья.  
\- Эта девочка в пещере… Это она обожгла мне руку.  
\- Жалеешь, что не убил ее сам?  
\- Ты что, совсем больной? – вспыхивает Гало. – Она же не нарочно! Просто испугалась тогда, что я, не понимаю, по-твоему? Это ведь я ее вытащил из горящего здания, между прочим! И без снаряги! А подожгли все там вы!  
Он тяжело переводит дух и добавляет уже тише:  
\- Никто не заслуживает смерти. А ожоги – хрен с ними, просто чешутся без повязки. Так-то шрамы украшают мужчину, не в курсе разве? Вон я какой красавец!  
Лио молчит.  
Гало останавливается у какого-то кривого деревца. Он неловко возится связанными руками с молнией на штанах; спустя пару секунд та заедает, едва не прищемив член, и Гало матерится громко и злобно.  
\- Помочь?  
\- Давай, подержи его еще, урод!  
Он упускает момент, когда Лио оказывается прямо за спиной и рывком разворачивает его к себе. Теперь, когда на Гало нет форменных ботинок, они с Лио почти одного роста. Это потому, что на том каблуки. Вот позер.  
\- Дурацкая была идея, - бормочет Лио, качая головой. – Надо было оставить тебя в пещере. Столько мороки…  
Гало открывает рот, чтобы сообщить, что тот может катиться со своими планами куда подальше – и застывает, не в силах произнести ни слова, потому что Лио резко дергает за язычок молнии, и непривычно узкие штаны Гало ползут вниз.  
\- Дальше справишься сам? – спрашивает он, и Гало торопливо отворачивается к дереву.  
\- Вот придурок, - бормочет он, наконец выйдя из ступора.  
\- Кто бы говорил.  
\- Так и будешь смотреть?  
\- Ты, помнится, просил подержать.  
\- Иди к черту! – взрывается Гало – на секунду позже, чем следовало бы.  
Все время, пока он справляет нужду, пока кое-как застегивает штаны, пока бредет обратно к грузовику, глядя под ноги, перед глазами стоит одна и та же картина, выжженная теперь, кажется, на изнанке век навсегда: узкая, затянутая в черную кожу ладонь, задевающая кончиками пальцев член Гало.  
У всех по утрам бывает стояк. Это совершенно нормально.  
Гало пытается обернуться, чтобы рассмотреть, бывает ли он у террористов, но Лио уже скрывается с глаз, и вскоре вокруг не остается ничего, кроме тьмы кузова и хриплого звука чужого дыхания.

***  
Гало сам не замечает, как задремывает, и просыпается уже к полудню. В животе урчит, и Гало стонет, отказываясь открывать глаза. Вокруг тишина, но слабо верится, что его оставили без присмотра.  
\- Вот мудаки, - бормочет он под нос и поджимает колени к животу. На этот раз у него связаны и ноги. – Помру от голода, а кто людей тогда спасать будет?  
\- Ешь.  
Гало распахивает глаза и оказывается лицом к лицу с Лио. Тот быстро отстраняется, словно боится, что Гало его укусит, как голодный бродячий пес.  
Сами они – бродячие псины. Без дома, без приюта. Да что он, жалеет их, что ли?  
Гало шумно втягивает носом запах вяленого мяса, садится и хватает с пола завернутый в бумагу бутерброд.  
\- А я думал, заморите меня голодом, - бубнит он, жадно отхватывая куски побольше.  
\- Я же говорил – мы не убиваем людей. Мы такие же, как вы. Едим, спим, умираем, любим. Почему тебе все надо повторять по нескольку раз?  
Лио садится рядом с ним, свесив ноги с края кузова. Гало на секунду прекращает остервенело жевать и пытается незаметно подползти ближе, как гусеница.  
\- Ага. А еще ты нес чушь, будто Крей ставит на людях опыты. Какие же, а? Что, не придумал?  
\- Я не знаю, - тихо отвечает Лио, устало привалившись спиной к открытой двери грузовика.  
Гало замечает, что тени под его глазами стали еще глубже. Совсем не спал?  
\- Но я выясню. Обязательно. И он ответит за все свои злодейства.  
Гало только качает головой. Псих, что с него взять. Совсем поехал крышей, с Опаленными часто так бывает. Но он снова не может оторвать взгляд от губ Лио – как и не может перестать думать об умирающей девушке в бинтах. Кто-то же истязал ее в тюрьме. Или в лаборатории, о которых твердит Лио. Но кто? Крэй знает обо всем, что творится в городе, именно он отстроил его, принес спокойствие и закон. Не может быть, чтобы под его носом безнаказанно творились зверства.  
Или?..  
Нет, нет. Это невозможно. Лио врет!  
\- Наблюдать за работой мысли на твоем лице физически больно, ты знаешь? Я пойду. Если проголодаешься, попроси у моих людей еще еды. Особо на это не рассчитывай, запасов мало.  
\- Спасибо! – запоздало бросает Гало ему вслед и, кажется, замечает на бледном лице тень улыбки.  
Вот дурак, кого ты благодаришь – террориста, который пытался спалить половину города?  
\- А вода? Воды мне где взять? – орет он в распахнутую дверь.  
Становится жарко. Значит, они движутся на юг.  
В дверном проеме оказывается сгорбленный старичок. Стекла его круглых очков ловят блики солнца, и Гало щурится, пытаясь поймать чужой взгляд.  
\- Эй, дедуля, может, развяжешь меня, а? Тебе медаль потом дадут!  
Он подмигивает, ожидая чего угодно – что старик рассмеется ему в лицо, плюнет в него или просто молча уйдет.  
Того, что он, воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, потянется к путам на ногах Гало – никак не ожидает.  
\- Пойдем, отведу тебя в кустики, - хихикает тот в клочковатую бороду. – Ну, это мы всем так скажем. А ты уж там вроде как по голове меня стукнешь и сбежишь, лады? Нехорошо тащить тебя и дальше, а вдруг-таки спалить решат? Лио на тебя сильно зол, все время ходит орет: «Этот дурак то, этот дурак се, свет такого идиота не видывал!» Надо тебя выручать. Беги и передай вашим… нашим, что все в порядке, я молодцом, не подведу! Всех обратно загребем!  
Гало чувствует, как между лопаток стекает щекотная капля пота. Слышит, как оглушительно стрекочут цикады где-то поблизости. Как кто-то надсадно, хрипло кашляет, силясь сделать вдох. Как очень тихо плачет ребенок. Наверное, они привыкли сдерживаться в тюрьме.  
Дети не могут плакать тихо.  
Гало знает.  
\- Лио! – орет он и глохнет от звука собственного голоса. – Эй, Лио! Урод, где тебя носит, иди сюда срочно! Придурок, болван, иди немедленно!..  
Старичка как ветром сдувает. Гало силится подняться на ноги, но они держат плохо. Он упрямо прыгает к краю кузова – и, конечно же, сваливается прямо на землю, пребольно ушибив колено.  
Земля раскаленная.  
\- Лио!..  
Он давится криком – на него наваливаются со всех сторон, вжимают лицом в сухую землю, и Гало яростно отплевывается от пыли, когда замечает совсем рядом с лицом острые носки черных сапог. А вблизи не такой уж маленький у него размер, надо же…  
\- Поднимите.  
Гало вздергивают и заставляют задрать голову.  
\- Ты совсем идиот, да? Это не вопрос, это утверждение. Пытаться сбежать посреди белого дня…  
\- Да нет же! Это не я! Это он! Старикашка! Он хотел меня развязать!  
Глаза Лио расширяются.  
Розовые. Ебись оно все, они розовые. И пахнет он розами, а когда говорит…  
\- Где этот человек?  
\- Босс, да он же пиздит как дышит, нельзя ему верить!  
\- Найти.  
Гало забрасывают обратно в кузов – дышать внутри уже почти нечем – и с грохотом закрывают двери.  
\- Босс, он врет!  
\- Нет. Он дурак, но не подлец. Я знаю. Идемте, нужно найти старика.

***  
Из раскаленной душегубки Гало вытаскивают достаточно скоро, чтобы он не успел задохнуться – но недостаточно, чтобы не успел пропитаться потом с ног до головы.  
\- Сволочи! Вас бы сюда!  
\- Извини. Все время забываю, что ты не Опаленный: нам-то жара нипочем. Слишком уж ты…  
Гало смаргивает едкий соленый пот, лезущий в глаза.  
\- Ну? Какой?  
Лио коротко улыбается, и Гало забывает, о чем спрашивал.  
\- Вы его поймали?  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Он предатель!  
\- Я знаю. Дайте ему воды.  
Гало жадно присасывается к фляге, но его грубо дергают за локоть.  
\- Да постой же. Что за нетерпение? Ты всегда такой?  
\- А?  
Веревки опадают с запястий, и от неожиданности Гало едва не выпускает вожделенную флягу из взмокших ладоней.  
\- Иди. Ваши могут появиться в любой момент. Может, через неделю, а может, через час.  
\- Не "ваши", а "Ледяные силы"! Я тебе пожарный, а не душегуб, ты за кого меня держишь?  
\- Хорошо. Я запомню. Теперь ты уйдешь?  
\- Но...  
Лио качает головой.  
\- Как я и говорил, дурацкая была затея с самого начала. Не в наших правилах брать заложников. Да это и не поможет. Но мы справимся. Обязательно.  
Гало щурится от света ослепительно яркого солнца. Они стоят рядом с какой-то заброшенной трассой, и от зноя, кажется, плавятся все кости. Как только Лио не подыхает в своем кожаном прикиде? Ах, да, он же у нас горячий парень.  
\- У вас куча раненых и детей. Я могу помочь!  
\- Доберись домой. Поговори с Крэем. Выясни правду. Стань умнее, наконец. Этим ты точно поможешь нам больше, чем криками и размахиванием палкой.  
\- Это матой.  
\- Хорошо. Матоем. Уходи, Гало. Скоро здесь станет по-настоящему жарко.  
\- Босс, вы уверены?  
\- Да.  
Больше возражений не слышно.  
Бледная улыбка на лице Лио расцветает с каждой секундой все ярче и ярче. От нее невозможно оторвать взгляд. Наверное, Гало слишком сильно двинули вчера по голове. Точно.  
\- Среди вас был предатель все это время, чему ты радуешься, идиот?  
\- Нас не смогут застать врасплох. Уже хорошо. Иди. Мейс тебя немного подбросит до шоссе и объяснит, где спрятал твой мотоцикл. Флягу можешь оставить. Еды много дать не смогу, извини.  
\- Так вы его не сожгли вместе с одеждой?!  
\- Что мы, изверги какие? - ухмыляется Мейс. – Это ж байк!  
\- Собрано неплохо, но до настоящих мастеров тебе далеко, - добавляет Лио. – Колодки так себе. Может быть, Мейс даст тебе потом пару уроков. Или Гуэйра.  
\- Еще чего, - тянут они единодушно.  
\- Или я, - улыбается Лио.  
Его улыбка меркнет, когда Гало резко подается вперед и стискивает отвороты позерской куртки.  
\- Ловлю на слове, - говорит он, и с затаенным восторгом смотрит, как розовыми у Лио становятся не только глаза.  
\- До встречи.  
\- До встречи.


End file.
